


Honey Bears and Valentines.

by prideandfangirling



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, save selfie fanfic writing contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prideandfangirling/pseuds/prideandfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza is sick and has to cancel her Valentine's Day plans and Henry comes over to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bears and Valentines.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission to the #SaveSelfie contest on tumblr that I'm finally posting on here! It was supposed to work as a possible season 2 episode but well, you know. Insert Eliza's pouty face gif here. Definitely dedicated to my lovely Selfie Secret Santa, Linh, and all her awesomeness involved in the writing of this fic. Unbeta'd so mistakes are mine. Hope you babes have a lovely day! <3

_-Eliza, it is 10:13am and you are not at your desk._

_Because I’m #onmydeathbed. I think I caught something from Linda’s mint bowl._

_-Didn’t we discuss stealing food that doesn’t belong to us? Hold on. I’m going to call you._

_Stop being lazy and just text Henz!_

            Eliza groans as her cell phone begins to ring. She and Henry could have continued to text but Henry considered more than two consecutive text messages a conversation and if there was time to text then there was time to make a phone call.

            “Hello?” Eliza croaks into her phone.

            A pause. “Eliza?”

            “No, it’s Clive Owen.”

            “You sound horrible. I didn’t recognize your voice and almost believed I was speaking with a gentleman. You really are sick then?” Henry asks.

            Rolling her eyes, Eliza lets out a small cough. “Yes, Henry, I am really sick. I was supposed to be at a bed and breakfast in Napa Valley for Valentine’s this weekend but instead of drinking Dom Perignon champage and freshly squeezed OJ, I’ll be sipping on hot tea #allbymyself.” Eliza stops and pulls the phone away as she goes into a coughing fit.

            “My sincerest apologies. I understand how much you like mimosas, especially on days that end in –y,” Henry jokes. He waits to see if Eliza will laugh even the tiniest bit but doesn’t hear anything. “Eliza?”

            “I’m sorry. I was busy coughing up a lung. What did you say?”

            Henry sighs and tries to not sound too crestfallen that Eliza didn’t hear his attempt to cheer her up. “I said I was sorry that you couldn’t go on your trip. I myself have nothing scheduled today and will be leaving work shortly to take care of you.”

            “You’re going to miss work just to come over and hang out with me? I mean, my body hurts more than it does after a double sesh of Extreme Pilates and Soul Cycle and I feel like coughing every thirty seconds because my throat is scratchy but I don’t think I’m contagious.” Eliza bites her lip, hesitating for a moment before continuing. “Henry?”

            “Yes, Eliza?”

            “Can you wear your Janimals with me? Pleeeeeeease!?”

* * *

             Henry did not wear his Janimals but decided to compromise by going home and changing into jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. Henry hoped Eliza wouldn’t think he looked poorly but considering his only other option was an animal onesie pajama, it was a risk he would have to take. He chastises himself over imagining what Eliza will think of his outfit as he knocks on Eliza’s door, a plastic bag rustling at his side.

            The door opens and a unicorn horn pokes out, followed by a pale face. “You came!” Eliza exclaims, opening the door to let Henry in as she pushes her unicorn hood back from her head.

            “Of course I would. Why wouldn’t I?”

            Eliza shrugs as she shuts the door and shuffles over to the sofa. “Old habits die hard. What’s in the bag?” she asks, reaching for the remote on the small table.

            “I brought you lemons and honey for your tea,” Henry replies, holding up the bag. “I even made sure to get you the organic kind that comes in the bear.”

            “But I only mentioned that to you the one time we went to the café at work and told you I didn’t use the packets of honey and preferred the squeezy bear. How did you..?” Eliza wonders.  Freddy couldn’t even remember her favorite Starbucks drink despite the Pumpkin Spice Latte Countdown she had on both Twitter and Instagram every fall.

            Henry feels the heat of a blush and turns away from Eliza in an attempt to hide his face. “It makes sense to recall small details about those you care about.” He grabs two bottles of water from the counter and walks towards the living room but before he has a chance to even think about where to sit, Eliza pats the empty couch cushion and motions him over.

            “I know I’m sick but you can sit next to me. I promise to not cough on you.  I’ll even wear my hood if it makes you feel more protected.” Eliza pushes her wavy red hair back and slips the unicorn hood over her head.

            Once Henry is seated next to her he nods his head towards the television screen. “So what are you watching?” He sees Eliza pull her hood down even lower and barely hears her murmur a reply. “I’m sorry? What was that?”

            Eliza attempts to huff at Henry but it turns into another coughing fit. After drinking the rest of her water bottle and half of one Henry handed to her, she finally answers. “I was watching ‘Doctor Who.’ You know, that British sci-fi show with the alien who travels through space and time?”

            “You watch ‘Doctor Who?’ Seriously?”

            “Shut up! #DontJudgeMe. I thought this would be right up your alley since you’re dorky and like bow ties. I’m halfway done with the fourth season.” Eliza presses the play button on the remote and the opening credits begin. “Dooooo weeee doooooooo,” she sings along to the opening’s music, which has no actual words but does not stop Eliza one bit.

* * *

             “I don’t like the specials after season 4,” Eliza explains as she gets up to switch DVD disks. “It makes me miss Tennant even more. He regenerates into a new body and while the new guy is totes adorbs in a hyper puppy kind of way, I’m pretty partial to the dark messy hair and eyes.”

            Henry runs his hand through his hair in attempt to make it casually unkempt until he realizes what he’s doing and stops. “Would you like me to make you some tea?” he asks Eliza.

             “Can you put extra honey in it for me? I’m going to go get a blanket and charge my phone before starting the next season.”

            By the time Eliza returns to the living room from plugging in her phone and grabbing an extra blanket, Henry is waiting on the couch for her with a cup of tea. Eliza takes a sip of the warm liquid before settling in next to Henry, who automatically puts his arm around her and wills his heartbeat to slow down when Eliza leans into him.

            “Why ‘Doctor Who?’”

            Eliza is quiet for such a long time that Henry isn’t sure if he should have asked that question, even though he thought it was harmless enough. It was curious that a girl who prides herself on knowing the latest trending topics and having thousands of followers would have such a strong attachment to a science fiction show.

            “Remember when I was totally butt? I’ve never had a valentine and was always at home. One V-Day I was flipping through the television channels when I saw these green monsters. They turned out to be weird farting aliens that wanted to start World War III,” Eliza laughs, her shoulders shaking against Henry. “That was definitely not the best episode but it got my attention. Anyway, they ended up doing a marathon of the first two seasons and I got hooked. Now it’s turned into something I do whenever I’m sick. Or lonely.”

            “It became a source of comfort for you,” Henry replies, finally understanding.

            “Plus, I’ve been told I look like the hot redhead in season 5 but with longer legs,” Eliza says giggling.  She takes a deep breath before continuing. “I broke up with Freddy last week. This time for realsies.  He kept making all these excuses about things because he didn’t want to scare me off. I booked a room for us at this B&B and when I went to surprise him he said he already had plans. I was going to still go to this weekend because why waste a perfectly good trip but I ended up sick. #thestruggle.”

            Before Henry can stop the words from spilling out he blurts “I’ll be your valentine.” He tenses up when he feels Eliza back away from him.

            “Really?” Eliza fusses with her blanket as she looks up at Henry. “Don’t say you will just because you feel bad for me. I don’t need pity from anyone-“

             Suddenly, in a moment similar to one they had months ago, Henry wraps his arm around Eliza’s waist to bring her closer to him and looks into her wide hazel eyes. “I didn’t say it for any reason other than I genuinely meant it. I know the timing has never been right between us but I would be honored to be your first valentine.” Henry tucks a loose strand of hair behind Eliza’s ear before leaning down and brushing his mouth lightly against Eliza’s, pausing as he waits for a sign to continue.

            “I really hope I’m not contagious,” Eliza whispers, her fingers clutching the front of Henry’s shirt as she pulls him down, the taste of warm tea and honey on her lips.


End file.
